JWR Network
JWR Network was an American private robloxian television channel that launched on December 1, 2016 with the premiere of John Questo and Jerry Creamer. History Past name JWR Network launched as The Joshua Channel on November 24, 2010. Planning era In late October 2016, a new private TV channel was being planned in order to give Bear in the Big Blue House a chance to air in 2016 which was one of the main reasons JWR Network came to be. Pre Beginning Era (December 1, 2016 - December 31, 2016) JWR Network officially launched on December 1, 2016 at 12:00 a.m. Central Time with the Oobi episode "Camp Out!/Uma Swing!" as the first program to air on the channel. It replaced The Joshua Channel with the channel still continuing operations. A livestream version playing random shows launched as well with the first program being Oobi with the same episode. Full Beginning Era (January 1, 2017 - July 1, 2018) JWR Network made a slight change on January 1, 2017. The TV ratings debuted at midnight on New Year's Day. In early 2017, Joshua World started planning a remake of the channel which the remake is planned to launch at an unknown date. The Livestream version of JWR Network shutdown after July 12, 2017 and was replaced with the actual JWR Network. The last program to air was Rolie Polie Olie. On August 5, 2017, The Adventures of Tom premiered on JWR Network at 4:55 p.m. CT before The Pickle Pig started at 5 p.m. CT. On August 14, 2017, All Hail King Julien began rerunning on JWR Network weekdays at 6:30 p.m. CT beginning a big change to JWR Network. This goes the same for other shows such as The Adventures of Puss in Boots and Dragons: Race to the Edge. On April 16, 2018, the channel began having feeds for all time zones at midnight for every time zone in the United States. On June 5, 2018, Joshua World announced that JWR Network and JWR Kids were getting rebrands on July 1, 2018 and start a new era. The Super World premiered on June 30, 2018 at 4:30 p.m. and the channel's rebrand launched the next day. New Beginning Era (July 1, 2018 - September 15, 2018) The channel launched a rebrand on July 1, 2018 at 6 a.m. with the first program being John Questo with the episode The Missing Things. On July 5, 2018, the logo apparently changed again at 6 a.m.. Major changes On September 1, 2018, Joshua World Channel launched replacing JWR Network. While that happened, the channel still continued to operate and would soon later become Freemax. On September 15, 2018, the channel was relaunched as Freemax at 6 a.m. with the first program being Granny's Time Machine. Eras *Pre Beginning Era (December 1, 2016 - December 31, 2016) *Full Beginning Era (January 1, 2017 - July 1, 2018) *New Beginning Era (July 1, 2018 - present) Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by JWR Network Programming blocks JWR Kids JWR Kids was a kids block on JWR Network on December 1, 2016. It lasts from 8 a.m. noon to 2 p.m. Central Time. It was meant to launch on January 1, 2017, but its launch date changed to December 1, 2016. It launched as a channel on August 21, 2017. The block eventually ended on December 3, 2017. Times *''8 a.m. to 4 p.m. Central Time'' (December 1, 2016 - September 3, 2017) *''8 a.m. to 2 p.m. Central Time'' (September 4, 2017 - Fall 2017) JWR Network Movie Time JWR Network Movie Time is a programming block event that starts every Friday to Sunday at 5 p.m.. It began on February 25, 2017 every weekend at 5 p.m. with the first two films being "Moana" and "The Pickle Pig." The block eventually faded in September 2017 when films started airing on any day. The block made a slight comeback in May 2018 when some shows filled into the weekday evening slot. The block officially returned on July 6, 2018 with "The Pickle Pig" being the first film to broadcast.